Shadowmind
The Shadow mind was a Xen'Naga created being and was created in secret in space. Given an immense intellect and a will of its own the Shadowmind spent thousands of years evolving eventually into a planetary mass. Recent History Following the Terran's long sleep, one earth ship had inadvertently made a course miscalculation and ended up with in the gravity well of the Shadowmind. The shadow mind sensing the presence of thousands of colonists about to plummet to their deaths psychically teleported the entire population into itself and produced biological sleeping chambers for each lifeform aboard. Unable to wake them, it connected with their minds inside the chambers and constructed for them a reality for which their minds could live in. Around the end of the Brood war, Several Zerg attempted to colonize the planet unaware of its true nature, they too were absorbed into the Shadowmind, but unlike the Terrans their bodies were destroyed and their DNA added into the reserve for new creations. During a survey several Protoss and Terran's both did studies above the world and sought it to be a perfect location to establish bases of their own. The protoss were the first to land and took direct notice of the Zerg found on the planets surface, scurrying about with literally nothing to do. Intent on finding out why they remained nonagressive they openly disected one, and learned that the Zerg were recieving commands from the same strange and immensely powerful Psychic consciousness on the planet. Determining to leave the planet the Protoss ascended from the planets surface, however one chose to remain behind because of grevious injuries sustained and felt content to die on the alien world. In its final moments it too was absorbed into the Shadowmind, while its body died, its mind became free to wander the reality that the Shadowmind had designed for the Terrans. Personality The Shadowmind comes off like a scientist looking and examining new specimens. However unlike a scientist, it maintains an incredibly high sense of morality, and seeks to preserve life. This did not of course follow with same with the Zerg, but instead used their gene pool to create its own variety of Zerg as well as use the Zerg's immense pool of genes to help modify the Terran's it hoped to one day awaken. It seems as an entity content to entertain its guests. Casually growing a plant on its surface to the surprise of the protoss, at a rapid rate. When described its actions indicate a fatherly nature, while its curiosity with the universe and all life in it is like that of a child always wanting to see what will happen. In the reality it created for the Terrans it took events from their previous lives of earth, and gave them a world similar to that of earth in the mental realm. It watched and observed their interactions with others and how they treated each other and yet at the same time asked the questions of what was the purpose of life. As such its fascination with humans continued to grow as the first generation passed on and a new generation grew up, without the first generation to teach the younger the Shadowmind, used its power to connect with the earth of the past and explore concepts of utopia. By the tenth generation the terrans who were alive in this reality were living in harmony with one and another. The Shadowmind saw this as good and was pleased. Zerg who had been assimilated took many different forms as animals, for their human masters, and the one protoss became a lone elder of the terrans appearing as one of them. As a guide and a teacher. Stay tuned